The life of Sakura Kinomoto
by sakurayoh
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto has had a pritty touth time so far. Will it improve? well you'll have to wait and see
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fanfic story. I love Cardcaptors and Tsubasa Chronicles. I've watched all the episedes that where shown here in England and the movies. Saddly Tsubasa has not been shown here as of yet, but I've watched all the episodes and the movie that has been put up on Anyway I should get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't... I repeat DON'T own Cardcaptors ( Card Captor Sakura) or any of its charecters.**

**PROLOGUE**

I'd like to tell you a story; it's the story of my life. It started out as a normal life of a girl born in a respected and well off family, happy and peaceful; my only concern was my older brother Tori.

But that changed on my eighth birthday. My parents where at Tori's parent, teacher conference, so my dad's "best friend" and work colleague picked me up from school. He started yelling at me and calling me things I didn't understand. Then when we got home he started beating me, still yelling at me; then he ripped of my clothes and … well you can guess what happened. I didn't know at the time, I just turned eight and with an overprotective family.

When my family came home he killed them with the help of some other men I don't know. He made me watch, while the other men did what he did to me: they made me watch; every thing that happened is permanently etched into my memory. When I woke up after I passed out there was a note it read:

TELL ANYONE WHAT HAPPENED HERE AND YOUR NEXT! I SWEAR I'LL FIND YOU NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO! YOU ARE MINE SLUT AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!

I was sent to an orphanage somewhere in Hong Kong. I've lived in Hong Kong; my mothers birth place; since I was four but we had a house in Japan, which we went to live for three months every year.

I guess he really did know wear I was and how to find me because when I was fifteen, seven years since I watched my family being murdered; I told the counsellor who came to see me once or twice a week what had happened. That night the orphanage burned down; me the only survivor. I was saved because I wasn't in the orphanage. I was in the garden; star gazing. It was the only thing that remained the same from when I was a little girl.

After the fire they sent me to an orphanage in Tomoeda, Japan. When I got there I immediately asked to be enrolled into a regular high school. When I was eighteen I was transferred to a new high school, and I had no idea what I was getting myself into…

**Auther's Note: so what do you think? Hope you've injoyed it so far. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need all the input as I can get. Please don't flame me and not tell me why or sugestions on how i could improve.**


	2. The new High school & macking friends

**Author's note: Hi I would like to thank my reviewers; well reviewer NekoKahime for your review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors (Card captor Sakura) or ant of it's characters. I do how ever own Derek Clampton and Mr Yoshida.**

**Well here is chapter one hope you like it.**

Chapter one: The new High School and making friends

"Sakura it's time to get up! You'll be late for your first day!" Julian shouted up the stairs.

The yell startled Sakura up. She was having one of those nightmares that plagued sleep since she was eight. She sat up and shook her head trying to forget the images from her head. "I'll be down in a few. Just need to get dressed and go to the bathroom." Sakura shouted back to Julian.

Sakura got up and walked to her blue-e coloured wardrobe and picked out a black V-neck T-shirt and blue jeans hip huggers (you know the jeans that stay around your hips) and put them on.

She then went to her dressing table and put her long honey brown hair into a ponytail and did her make-up. She put on mascara and black eye liner around her emerald eyes; she then put on brown eye shadow. She put no lip-gloss or lipstick on. She then walked to her door and opened it.

Just as she stepped out, she was almost knocked over by a young boy with a doll in his hand running past.

"Hey Thomas, give me back my doll!" screamed a young girl with blond hair that has natural curls, was running after him.

"If you want the doll back Alice, then you have to come and get it!" Thomas shouted back, waving the doll in the air. Just then Sakura grabbed the doll out of Thomas's hands and turns to Alice. "Here you go Alice." Sakura handed the doll to the young girl. " Oh and Thomas if I hear you have been picking on Alice again. I swear you'll be in so much trouble you'll wish you were living back on the streets, got it?!" Sakura yelled, glaring at the young boy. Thomas just nodded in reply.

Just then Sakura noticed a girl she knew as Erika come out of the bathroom. Sakura quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "Hay, it's my turn!" a girl yelled through the door.

"Sorry Ami I really got to go." Sakura replied.

Two minutes later Sakura walked out of the bathroom and back into her room. She grabbed her bag and put on her black boots. She walked out of her room and down the stairs; Julian was there to greet her. "Sakura you have two minutes before school starts you're late for your first day."

"I know Julian, sorry" was all she said as she walked past him and out the door.

Julian watched as Sakura walked out the gate and go around the corner. 'Sakura, I know you lost your family, but what has happened to make you change so much from the sweet happy little girl I used to know?' Julian thought as he closed the door.

10 minutes later

Sakura walked through the front doors of Tomoeda High School. She walked to the reception and stood in front of a desk, waiting for the receptionist to get off the phone. After a couple of minutes Sakura started to get annoyed. "Hey! I've been standing here for a few minutes now, while you've been on the phone to your boyfriend. Could you please just put the phone down for a few seconds and tell me what I'm supposed to be doing!" Sakura said, practically yelling.

"What do you normally do on a Monday morning?" the receptionist asked with a snobbish attitude.

"I don't know. This is my first day let alone my first Monday, I don't have my time table." Sakura replied. 'What a dumb receptionist, how in the world did she get the job?' she thought.

The receptionist picked up the phone "I'll have to call you back later, bye." She put the phone down the picked it back up again and pressed a button " Hi, a new student is here shall I send her in?" a few seconds "Ok, will do" she then hung up. She looked back to Sakura "The principle will see you now, his office is over there." The receptionist said pointing to the door in the corner.

"Thanks" Sakura said before turning and walking towards the principles office.

When she reached the door she knocked before she entered. "Miss Kinomoto, I've been expecting you, please take a seat so we can fill out the last of your entry forms." The principle said. Sakura sat down on a chair in front of his desk. She noticed a gold plate with his name on it read 'Mr Derek Clampton'.

Five minutes later after filling out the last of the forms, Mr Clampton gave Sakura her timetable and walked her out of the office. "Well miss Kinomoto, you'll find your locker number and combination on your timetable, your locker is on the third floor. Your first class is in room 315, which is also on the third floor. The first number stands for the floor and the last number the room. You will find the stairs on the right, up that corridor. When you get there, please give the teacher this note. You better had be on your way now."

"Yes Mr Clampton" Sakura said as she took the letter.

Sakura found room 315 with no problems. Not bothering to knocking first, she entered the classroom. She walked up to the teacher and handed him the note.

The teacher read the letter and then turned to the class. " Well students, it would appear that we have a new student joining the class." He turned to Sakura. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

"My name is Sakura." She said in a bored tone.

"Ok Sakura my name is Mr. Yoshida. Now please take the seat next to Rika." A couple of seconds later Mr. Yoshida noticed that Sakura was still standing at the front of the class. "Why are you still standing there? I thought I tolled you to go and sit next to Rika?"

"I would but I don't know anybody here, so any of the girls could be Rika and there are two seats that are empty next to a girl." Sakura stated blankly.

"Rika please raise your hand." Mr. Yoshida asked Rika.

Rika raised her hand Sakura walked to the desk and sat down.

"Before we continue, Sakura would you tell everyone a little about yourself?"

"I was born here in Japan, we moved to China when I was three. I lived there until I was fifteen when I moved back to Japan. I went to a different high school before I transferred here. There isn't much more to say."

"Of course there is." Said a girl with blond hair.

"Then please let me rephrase that: there isn't much more I'll tell you." Sakura said with a fake overly sweet smile.

"O.K. class finish copying the words from the board and write the translation next to it. Rika help Sakura with anything she doesn't know."

Sakura finished copying all the English words from the bored and wrote the Japanese translations that she know next to them. When she finished she tried to work out the words she didn't know.

**(AN: I know not all words in English have a Japanese translation byt for this chapter if not this fic there is) **

Rika looked at Sakura and saw she was struggling. "Hay Sakura, that is your name right? Do you need any help?"

Sakura looked at Rika "Hai (yes) may name is Sakura and yes I would like some help." Sakura replied

So Rika looked at Sakura's work and helped her out.

By the end of the lesson Sakura was able to finish all her work with the help from Rika. She packed her things; including the books Mr. Yoshida gave her, into one pile and picked them up. She walked out and walked to her locker and put her books in and locked it.

Just then Rika walked up behind her with two other girls. "Hi Sakura, do you want to hang with me and my friends?" Rika asked.

Sakura thought for as second. "Sure, why not." She replied, since she got along quit well during class.

"Great, lets go and talk in the courtyard, we've got an twenty minutes before next lesson."

"O.K."

In the courtyard the group of four sat down on the grass bank. "I guess I should introduce you to everyone. "To my right is Chelsea, next to her is Nikki." They both smiled and said hi when Rika said their name. Rika, Nikki and Chelsea tolled Sakura a little about themselves and what is happening at school.

Twenty minutes later the bell rang signalling the start of next period. "What lesson do you have now Sakura?" Nikki asked.

"Maths with Mr Terada in room 120." Sakura replied after looking at her timetable.

"Were in that class too, come on we'll site together!" Chelsea said.

They all walked to the classroom together. The tables where arranged in a U shape with the teachers desk in front of the whiteboard. The group took the tables opposite the board.

Sakura sat in-between Rika and Chelsea, with Nikki on the other side of Rika. "So what is Mr Terada like?" Sakura asked.

" He's nice, as long as you get the work done you will have no problems." Chelsea replied.

Just then a guy with short black hair and blue eyes came up and put his arms around Chelsea. " Hay babe, you ok?" the guy asked, then he noticed Sakura next to her. "Who's the girl next to you?"

" To answer your first question, I'm perfectly fine now you're here; and to answer your second question, this is Sakura, it's her first day." Chelsea turned to Sakura. "Sakura this is my fiancée, Zachary." Chelsea introduced.

"Hi nice to meet you" Zachary said extending his hand.

Sakura took his hand and shook it " likewise" was all she said with a slight smile. 'Did I just smile? An actual true smile?' She asked herself. 'I haven't smiled a true smile in years' Sakura said in her mind. She can't believe how many friends she has made in one day.

**Author's note**: **so what do you think of this chapter? Is it to your liking? I know it must be boring nothing really happened but it will soon. Either in the next chapter or the one after. Probably next chapter low. Well until next time.**

**P.S please review**


	3. Emerald eyes meets Amber eyes

Authors Note: sorry it took so long to update, but my timetable changed and I have new lessons and less time to do my coursework. I also have had a bit of writer's block. I've been finding it hard to put what I see in my mind onto paper.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Cardcaptors, Clamp dose. Everyone else belongs to me unless I say other wise.

Chapter two: Emerald eyes meets Amber eyes

A month has past since Sakura started Tomoeda High School. She is now one of the most wanted girls at school. She became best friends with Rika, Chelsea and Nikki, and is also good friends with Zackary.

Sakura went to her locker to get her books for first period when suddenly a pair of wrapped around her waste and pulled her close.

"Get off of me Jason!" Sakura shouted.

"Is that a way to treat your boyfriend?" Jason said

"How many times do I have to tell you; you're not my boyfriend! Never have been never will be!"

"But I am your boyfriend" Jason let go of Sakura's waste but grabbed her whist.

"Why don't you go back to America" That comment made Jason hold her whist tighter.

"Let go Jason, you're hurting me." Sakura said glaring at him while trying to get her hand free.

Sakura was just about to raise her fist and hit him, when suddenly a girl with long black hair with red streaks came up to them. "I thought she said to let go you mother F------ dork." The girl yelled at Jason while glaring at him.

"Who are you? I know you don't come here." Jason said, loosening his grip on Sakura, who took advantage and pulled her hand free.

"And a good thing to! I wouldn't want to be around a bastard like you." Was the girl's reply.

"Why you…" Jason swung at the girl but she easily caught his fist. The girl spun her leg around and kicked him in the stomach.

Jason let go of her wrist and clutched his stomach, going to the ground.

The girl turned around and walked to two girls; one with blond hair with pink streaks, and the other with black hair with purple streaks.

Sakura watched the three girls walked off. 'I didn't get to thank her' she thought as she walked to her classroom. She took her seat by the window.

Just then Rika, Chelsea and Nikki walked in and took their seats, which were also by the window. "Hey Sakura" the three said in unison.

"Hey guy's" Sakura replied.

"Did you know there's a new club called The Dragonfly? It's opening tonight, dose anyone want to come with me?" Rika asked the group.

"Sorry, no can do; me and Zachary have a date" Chelsea replied.

"Sounds like fun, but I have to much I have to do tonight." Replied Nikki.

"And what's your excuse Sakura?" Rika asked waiting for one.

"I'll go, I've never been to a club before, and I have nothing to do tonight" Sakura replied. She then noticed the way the three look at her. "What?"

"How old are you? I can't believe you've never been to a club before. Well anyway you are going to have the time of your live" Rika said

"I hope so." Sakura replied to Rika's statement. "Where is the club and what time do we meet?"

"It's near High street it's just two streets down on lions square. How about we meet at 9:30pm."

"Ok"

"You know the baby is yours Kai so why deny it?" Shouted the black haired girl from earlier.

The shouts made the group look out the window. "This looks like it could get interesting" said Rika

"Because I'm to young to be a father I'm only eighteen." Kai replied

Well you should have thought about that before you got Kim pregnant" the girl was about to hit Kai but a guy with chocolate brown hair grabbed her, pulling her away from Kai.

"Wow who are those guys? There all hot especially the brown haired guy," said Rika.

Sakura could not stop staring at the Brown haired guy, he took her breath away.

"Meilin I thought I told you not to come here" said the guy.

"Wanted to get it over and done with Syaoran" replied Meilin

"Go to the bikes you have to go to school Meilin" said a guy with blue hair he turned to the girl with black hair and purple streaks. "You do Madison."

"OK Eli" Madison replied. As she followed Meilin.

"Kim your with me in the car you three drove here." Said a guy with black hair. Kim followed him to the car she came here in.

Syaoran and Eli turned around but as Syaoran turned he looked up and his amber eyes meet emerald eyes.

Both Sakura and Syaoran stair for a few moments, then Eli interrupted.

"See someone you know?" Eli asked

"No, how or why would I know someone who comes to this school?"

"Well if it isn't someone you know maybe its someone you like?"

"Piss off Eli" Syaoran glared at him

"Oh has my cute little cousin like some body?" Eli said as if he was talking to a baby.

"How many time have I told you to stop calling me that! And I'm not a baby!" Syaoran yelled before going to his bike.

Eli just laughed as he got to his bike. Both of them got on and drove off.

After school Sakura arrived back at the orphanage with the cloths she brought for going to the club.

Julian walked up to her. "hey Sakura how was your day?"

"It was fine. Julian is it ok if I go to a club tonight? My friend Rika invited me and is expecting me to go." Sakura asked him. 'I'm going no matter what he says, but it be easier if he says I can go.'

" Well your eighteen years old and you've never been out with friends before so I will let you go but you have to be back by 12:30; 1:00 at the latest. But you must do your homework before you leave ok"

"Ok, thank you Julian." She ran up to him and gave him a hug. She then ran upstairs and did her homework. She then came down for diner.

After diner she ran back upstairs had a shower and got ready.

**9:30 in front of the club**

Sakura stood waiting for Rika, she has been there for five minutes now. Sakura looked to her right and saw Rika running up to her.

"Sorry I'm late had to park my car at the car park near the wreck." Rika explained.

"It's ok Rika."

"So shall we go in? Or do we stand here all night?" Rika said as she grabbed Sakura's arm and started walking to the door.

"Hey Rika, I have to be home by one at the latest." Sakura informed her friend.

"Hey no problem" Rika replied as they entered the club. The place was huge but it was jam packed full with people dancing and sitting around tables. "You want to dance first or get a drink?"

Sakura thought for a second. "Dance"

The walked onto the dance floor and started to dance to 'wait a minute' by the pussycat dolls.

The two started to draw a crowd. Sakura was unaware that she had intense amber eyes staring down at her. 'Shit! What is she doing here.'

"That was fun, but I don't know why there was a big crowed around us" Sakura said as she walked to the bar with Rika to get a drink.

"Year I know." Rika said as they reached the bar.

"What would you ladies like to drink" the bar tender asked.

"I would like a VK" Rika replied.

"What flavour?"

"Cherry"

"And what about you? The bar tender asked Sakura.

"Bacardi Breezer lime"

The bartender gave them their drinks. "How much?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry the guy over there paid" he replied pointing in the direction of a tall guy with long blond hair. (**AN: like Chad Allen just with longer hair**).

The guy saw the bartender point and walked over to the girls. "Hey, my name is Long Chǎn, do ether of you two beautiful girls want to dance?"

"I would." Rika replied, "that's if it's ok with you Sakura?" she asked her friend.

"Sure go ahead. Have fun, I'll be ok on my own for a while"

**10 minutes later **

"I'm going to go back to my friend now and have a drink, I'm worn out." Rika told Long as she stopped dancing.

Rika walked back to the bar where Sakura was standing, watching the two dance.

"Have fun?" Sakura asked.

"A little" Rika replied as she took a sip of the drink she got before she went dancing.

Just then a guy wearing a black panther mask stood on top of a table with a gun in one hand and a microphone in the other.

"I see that everyone is enjoying them selves. No moves, stay right where you are" his voice came out the speakers. Every one looked at the man on the table.

"Chǎn, you took something from Ray and he wants it back!"

"Never! In fact I was expecting you to do something like this tonight. Boys!"

Just then about twenty men with guns came out and started firing at the guy and the people around him.

Everyone in the club started to panic and ran to the nearest exit. Long grabbed Rika. "Come with me you two."

Sakura grabbed Rika's hand to be pulled out along with her, but a stray bullet hit Sakura in the shoulder which made her let go.

"Sakura! Let me go I've got to get Sakura!" Rika shouted as she tried to get out of Long's grip.

Sakura held her shoulder that was bleeding badly.

"Hey you're the girl from earlier. Shit your hurt! Come with me." The girl Sakura recognised to be the girl from earlier, lead her to behind the bar. "Wait here ok?"

Sakura just nodded as the girl got up and left.

"Retreat!" the guy in the black panther mask shouted.

The people with him ran to the window and took rope out and quickly secured it.

"Oh no I forgot about that girl, I've got to get her!" Meilin shouted.

"What girl?" Syaoran asked. (**he's the guy in the black panther mask)**

"That one!" Meilin pointed at Sakura.

Syaoran saw her point to the girl he saw earlier. "You go. I'll get her."

"Syaoran hurry, and don't get heart." Meilin shouted as he started running dodging the bullets.

Syaoran got to Sakura and picked her up fireman style. (Over the shoulder)

He ran back to the window and grabbed the rope and jumped. (They where on the third floor of the five floor building.)

When he landed Sakura still over his shoulder, he ran to the group of people waiting for him. He put Sakura down.

"Who are you? Are you crazy? You could have gotten me kil…" Sakura then passed out with loss of blood. Lucky for her Syaoran was there to catch her.

Authors Note: so how was this chapter? Syaoran is finally here. I wonder what's going to happen now.

Please review please please please


	4. Becoming a Panther

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update but been extremely busy with assignments. 5 assignments at once I don't know I handed them in on time. Then one teacher gives us another assignment straight away. (when I gave the first assignment in he gave me the second) he didn't even teachers about it. He just sat there. Anyway on with the story.**

**In a review from last chapter, someone said a part of it seemed a lot like something from little wolf lovers wild thing, well I looked at my favourite stories and found I did read it, about a year before the idea came to me for this story. I re read it and found it to be true but I didn't do it intentionally and I apologise for it. **

Chapter three: Becoming a Panther

Sakura woke up in a white room. "Where am I? This isn't my room. "

She got up from the bed, as she got up she felt a huge pain in her right shoulder. 'Oh year I almost forgot, I was shot last night. Or was it last night? How long was I asleep?'

Just then the door opened with three guys and two girls coming in. Sakura noticed she seen two of the guys and the girls before at school and at the club, but the older man she never seen before.

"Well it looks like your awake, you where out for two days. It 6 pm Sunday" The older guy said.

"Where am I? And who are you?" Sakura asked.

"You are at are home base. I am Ray the current leader of the Black Panthers. But soon I'll be handing the leadership to my nephew Syaoran here, who is currently second in command. Next to him is Eli, who is currently third in command, but when Syaoran moves to leader, Eli will become second. Next to him is Meilin she's forth in command, and next to her is Madison she's fifth in command, you probably figured they'll be moving up soon."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well you see, you've seen to much so you're now our newest member." Ray explained

"What if I don't want to join?" Sakura asked

"You really don't have much choose in that matter. Don't worry I'm sure you'll like being a Panther and I'm sure you'll make friends here."

After he finished the sentenced he turned around and left with Syaoran and Eli behind him.

Meilin and Madison walked up to Sakura. "Come with us, we'll get you some change of cloths."

Sakura followed the girls to a room, a bedroom. It was big and it had doors leading to a balcony.

"This is my room, you can borrow some of my cloths as you seem to be roughly the same height and built as me" Meilin said opening her closet door.

"Lets see what would look good on you?" Madison pondered, putting he chin in-between her thumb and index finger.

Madison thought for a few second. " I know!" she snapped her fingers and grabbed a pear of hip hugger jeans from Meilin's closet and ran out of the room. She came back with a green halter-top.

"Here you go try these on." Madison said passing Sakura the cloths.

Sakura walked into the attached bathroom and changed into the cloths Madison gave her. She then walked out wearing the blue hip hugger jeans that literally hung on her hips, and a green halter top that .

"Wow you look amazing!" Madison gasped. "I really am a genius when it comes down to fashion." Madison laughed.

"Are you hungry… I'm sorry I don't know your name." Meilin said

"It's Sakura." Sakura replied

"So you hungry Sakura?" Meilin re-asked.

"Hai starved" Sakura replied. 'These two seem ok maybe I could make friends with them' she thought as she followed them gown to the kitchen.

In the kitchen there were six people sitting around a counter. Three girls and three boys.

There were three stalls left around the island counter. Two on one side and one on the other next to Syaoran. Meilin sate in the seat next to one of the girls and Madison sat next to her, which left Sakura to sit next to Syaoran.

"Whose turn to cook dinner?" Meilin asked.

"I thought of going for Chinese then go to one of our clubs" Syaoran replied.

"Is Sakura coming as well?" Madison asked.

"Whose Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"The girl sitting next to you." Replied Madison.

Syaoran looked at Sakura sitting next to him. "She is now one of us and the club is open to every one except for the White Dragons so ether way she can go."

"If you don't mind, my guardian will be worried. Do you think I can go home or at least let him know I'm alright?" Sakura asked nervously.

"The phone is on the wall over there." Syaoran pointed in the direction of the phone, which was in the hallway.

"Thanks" Sakura said as she walked to the phone. She picked up the cordless phone and dialled Julian's mobile number.

Hello Julian's voice came on the phone.

"Hi Julian it's Sakura, I just rung to let you know I'm ok."

Sakura where are you? I've been so worried!

"I'm… I'm at a friends house?" Sakura replied, not sure if she sounded convincing.

When are you coming back?

"I'm not sure when I'm going home"

What do you mean you don't know? Sakura are you in some sort of trouble?

"No. I'm not in trouble, I'm just not sure when. Listen I've go to go. See ya Julian." Sakura said before hanging up.

"Is every thing ok?" Madison asked when Sakura walked back into the kitchen.

"Year, just feel bad for making my guardian worry." Sakura replied.

Meilin stud up along with Madison. " Come on Sakura we've got to get ready" Meilin said grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her towards the bedrooms.

"But I just got changed!" Sakura wind.

"Year but not for clubbing, we also need to do hair and make up!!" Madison squealed in a high pitch voice.

30 minutes latter the girls came down. Madison was wearing a purple leather strapless top that V at the bottom and black leather flared trousers. She has dark purple eye shadow and clear lip-gloss on. Meilin was wearing a red version of Madison's top and tight leather trousers. She has Red eye shadow and lip-gloss on. Finally Sakura came down wearing what Madison gave her, she is wearing a emerald Green version of the tops Madison and Meilin was wearing and a short (but not to short) leather skirt. She had dark green eye shadow and peach lip-gloss.

All the guys, except Eli stared at Sakura as she came down, they thought Madison and Meilin were hot but they're off limits besides Sakura was hotter than them anyway. Syaoran looked at Sakura but didn't let anyone see, but Eli and Meilin saw anyway.

"So are we going to go and get the Chinese or are we going to stand here all night" Madison said impatiently.

"Little change in plan, where getting take out ad eat it at the club" Syaoran said as he started to go towards the door.

The others followed and before long they where all in the respected car or on a motorbike, and where off.

**AN: so what do you think. Please please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter Sakura gets her tattoo. **


	5. Getting a tattoo

**AN: sorry it took so long had to finish assignments so I could finish college. I passed with a full distinction. Now I can focus on my fan fictions. All low typing it up and posting is going to take awhile as I have no home computer as it broke down and I haven't got the money to replace it. Anyway on with the story **

Chapter Three: Getting a tattoo

The gang arrived at the club, Sakura got out of the car with a bag full of Chinese. She looked at the club and noticed a blue neon sign above the entrance. According to the sign the club is called H2O. The gang walked strait past the bouncer and into the club, they walked through the crowd and up some stairs.

They entered the room that was up there and only black panthers can enter. The room was big; the walls where a midnight blue, one wall was only half and you can see the whole club from there. There was a long booth with red cushions back and seat kind of like the ones you get at restaurants like McDonalds the hole length of the wall on the right, which covers the half wall there where to metal poles there just in case. There where three small to medium sized round tables where people could easy work past.

The gang sat down Sakura sat in-between Madison and Meilin. On the other side of Madison was Eli and on the other side of Meilin was Syaoran. Ray sat opposite from Syaoran. When every on was sat down (there are around 20 of them there) they started eating their Chinese.

Once everyone stopped eating and put there empty boxes on the table Ray stud up and got everyone's attention. "Everyone may have noticed this but there is a new face among us" Ray said, and as soon as he did everyone's eyes were upon Sakura. "This is our newest member, but as she's forced to join she will not have to do the initiation." Many groans where heard from the guys. "I hope you all will welcome her kindly." Ray finished and sat down.

"What's your name? Ray didn't mention it." A guy with bleach blond hair and brown eyes asked. "I'm Ethan"

"I'm Sakura"

"Sakura me and Meilin are going to go dance do you want to come?" Madison asked.

"Yes sure." Sakura said as she got up and followed Madison to the dance floor.

The Song Man Eater by Nelly Furtado started playing. The three girls walked to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing together. A crowed formed the girls. Men liked it because it's three hot girls dancing, and everyone else liked it because they can dance.

Sakura was having a blassed; she was dancing with her new friends, she only wish guys would stop watching her with lustful looks in their eyes.

Sudenly while turning she saw someone she wished she hadn't. but when she looked again he was gone.

"Whats wrong sakura?" Melin asked seeing Sakura stop dancing and staring in one direction.

"No-nothing, I just thought I… never mind" Sakura riplied shaking her head. "I'm going to go sit down." She said as she headed for the stairs.

Meilin and Madison followed in pursue. Once up the stairs they saw Sakura had already sat down where her drink was.

"Sakura what's wrong? Why you stop dancing " Madison asked, concerned for her new friend.

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't feel like dancing anymore." Sakura replied trying to look convincing. 'I can't tell them that I think I just saw the guy who killed my parents' Sakura thought.

Madison and Meilin sat down, not fully convinced that Sakura was telling them the truth, but decided not to press on any further.

"So you don't like dancing to much, what is it to much hard work" Syaoran teased in a bored tone.

"For your information, I stopped dancing because all the guys down there where watching like hungry vultures." Sakura replied in an angry tone sending a death glare his way, 'which is partly true' Sakura thought.

"Well I'm sure they weren't looking at you, and if they where I can't see what they saw in you" Syaoran stated glaring back at her.

"I know what they saw! A hot body and a pretty face to match" Ethan butted in staring at Sakura's body.

Sakura turned to face Ethan "I would appreciate if you would but out, I am perfectly capable of stick up for myself."

"O.k. fine." Ethan said rather grumpily.

Later…

As everyone was getting ready to leaf Ray walked up to Sakura, Madison and Meilin. Sakura before I forget you have an appointment with Alex tomorrow at 10am to get your tattoo"

"Ta-tattoo? You said nothing about getting a tattoo" Sakura proclaimed stuttering a bit.

"Every member has a panther tattoo of some kind, it is away of telling who's a panther and who's not. There are three types of panther tattoos a silver panther with black eyes are regular members, black panthers with silver eyes are important members and black panthers with gold eyes are leaders." Ray explained.

"But I can't have a Tattoo, Julian would kill me"

"Then we'll go to your funeral" Syaoran said with a smirk on his face. "Who is Julian anyway?"

"My guardian." Sakura replied

"So you will just get the tattoo on your back, you just have to keep it covered when around Julian." Ray stated getting annoyed.

"But-"

"No buts!" Ray interrupted. "You are getting the tattoo and that's final!" Ray said losing his patients.

"Come on Sakura you better do as he says" Meilin said.

Back at the house…

"Your room is next to mine." Meilin said.

"I didn't know I would be staying here" Sakura replied

"Every member has a room in this house or the other if they want it."

"Oh ok, see you in the morning."

"Be up and ready by half nine to go get your tattoo done. Me and Madison are taking you."

"Ok, night" Sakura said before entering her room.

Morning…

Sakura walked into the kitchen where she found Madison and Meilin finishing of their breakfasts.

"Good morning" Sakura said, greeting everyone.

"Morning, you better hurry and eat your breakfast or well be late." Meilin informed as Sakura sat down next to here where an empty clean bowl was.

Sakura reached out and grabbed the box of Special K Red Berries and pored some into her bowl. She then poured milk on to them from the jug that was on the centre of the table.

When Sakura finished she put on her shoes and walked out to the front. She then got in the back of the black ford mustang that was in drive way.

30 minutes later… Tattoo paler…

The three girls walked in and saw a guy on the phone.

"Will do, bye." The guy said before hanging up.

"Hi Alex, this is Sakura our newest member, be gentle with her." Madison said as she haled up her video camera.

"Your not video taping this are you?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Oh but of course, I think I'll call it 'Sakura's first tattoo'" Madison replied, giggling happily.

"No, you should call it 'Sakura becoming a panther'" Meilin said to Madison.

"That's a good one. Why didn't I think of that?" Madison frowned.

"Because I thought of it" Meilin boosted.

"Enough you two" Alex said laughing. "Now Sakura take of your shirt and sit facing the chair." Alex ordered.

"Do I have to take of my shirt? I'm really not comfortable doing that." Sakura stated.

"How else am I going to do the tattoo on your back?"

"Ok" Sakura hesitated for a few seconds before taking her shirt off with a gulp.

"Sakura what happened to you back!?" Meilin and Madison asked at the same time after seeing all the scars and cuts on her back. Some look recent as if they where only a few days old.

"Please don't ask. Can we just get on with it?" Sakura said as she sat facing the chair.

"Ok. This is going to hurt, I'm not going to lie and say it won't." Alex said as he sat down on his stole hovering above her back.

Half an hour later…

"There all done." Alex stated, putting the tattoo machine down. (Haven't a clue what it's called)

"That didn't hurt too much." Sakura stated.

"Let me see your tattoo!" Madison raced around with Meilin hot on her trail.

"Alex that the wrong one" Meilin stated.

"I gave her the one I was told to give her. Both Ray and Syaoran called me and told me to give her that one." Alex told them.

Meilin walked out the paler taking out her phone.

"What tattoo have I got?" Sakura asked, trying to look at it over her shoulder.

"Look for your self." Alex replied holding a mirror up.

"But isn't that a leader tattoo? I'm not a leader" Sakura said sounding panicky.

"According to Ray you are. He likes you and can see that you have the potential to be a leader of the panthers. No one other than family has had the guts to argue in anyway with ether Syaoran or him and you argued with both." Meilin said as she walked back in.

"Oh, but I'm not leadership material! I don't know one thing about gangs let alone the black panthers"

"Don't worry you'll learn the history of the black panthers from Ray and Syaoran will teach you how to fight. They will both teach you the tactics and all that stuff along the way."

"Ok. So what do we do now?"

"How about we go shopping? I need to get a new bikini for the beach party tomorrow." Madison said.

"What beach party?" Sakura asked.

"The black panthers beach party. You are coming so don't you dare try and get out of it." Meilin said looking sternly at Sakura.

"Alright, but I have to get a bathing suit, I don't own one."

"That's no problem we can all go together, but there is one rule about bathing suits and that is it's got to be a two piece." Madison smiled evilly.

The walked out of the tattoo paler and headed to the car. "But what about my back?" Sakura asked hating the idea more people will see it.

"Look I am not going to push you, but I wish you will well us how you got those scars and the few cuts on your back. But if you are worried about others seeing I have something that covers scars up for a few hours." Meilin replied.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you. I would if I could but I can't. Sakura said sadly looking away.

"That's ok. Maybe in the future what ever it is that's stopping you from telling us will be gone." Madison said.

"Sure. After we get our bathing suits do you think I could go home for a bit, Julian won't stop worrying until he sees me." Sakura asked

"I'll ring Ray and ask but I'm sure it will be fine." Meilin replied taking out her phone and dialled three on speed dial. "Hi Ray, its Meilin. Is it ok for Sakura to go home tonight?... year I'll tell her… ok bye. He says not tonight but maybe tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." Sakura replied. 'At least I won't see him tonight.' Sakura thought

**AN: well that's it for this chapter; hopefully I won't take so long in updating.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Good or bad.**


	6. authers note

**AN: I am sorry to inform you, but due to the fact that I am doing two courses and my college blocked my up dates will be slowed down. I will update as fast as I can. **

**Sorry for the inconvenience**

**sakurayoh **


	7. Beach Party blues!

Chapter Four: Beach Party Surprise

**AN: Hi guys, sorry it took so long to finish and post up, but I have been extremely busy with my college work and looking for a job, my life has been hectic at the moment. I took along time to get this chapter ending to look right.**

Chapter Four: Beach Party blues!

They went back to the house, after they got their swim suites (Sakura reluctantly getting a two piece after Meilin saying she has a concealer that will hide her cuts), to find everyone was getting ready to go out.

"I'm tiered, is it ok if I stay in? I really don't feel like going out." Sakura asked Madison.

"I'm sure it will be it's not compulsory that everyone goes out every night" Madison replied.

"She's right I'm not going out, I don't feel up to it tonight and I won't to be well rested for the beach party tomorrow, which is a must go unless you have a real good reason why your not there." Kim stated.

"Ok Sakura, See you later then, we're leaving now" Said Meilin.

"OK see you in the morning." Sakura replied, She then turned to Kim "I'm going to go to bed, I feel exhausted" she informed her before heading up to her room.

The next day/night…

The beach party is in full swing with what must be over a thousand Panthers. Sakura is dancing with Kim, unaware that amber eyes are watching her every move.

"You like her don't you?" Meilin asks out of the blue, while she sits next to Syaoran around a fire.

"Are you kiddin'? Me like someone like her is preposterous! She is weak and way too innocent for her own good." Syaoran replied, making himself look away from Sakura.

"Oh, I see." Meilin said with sarcasm in her voice, as she rolled her eyes.

As the night rolled on, the party became wilder and wilder as the hours went by. The music was now as loud as the speakers would allow it to be and everyone was screaming and shouting as they danced to it. The fires where big and bright, that it was easy to see the faces of the dancers around you.

Sakura, who was now tired from dancing went walking down the beach, trying to get away from the noise. She walked up the abandoned pier until she reached its end and leaned forward on the railing, staring out into the sea.

Unknown to her Ethan followed her. He crept up to and grabbed her from behind. She screamed as he turned her around and forced her to the ground.

"Stop screaming wench! Do you think anyone can here you this far away with the music so loud?!" Ethan shouted to her just before starting to undo the top of her two-piece swim suite.

"Stop! Please stop!" Sakura cried as she struggled.

Just then she managed to knee him in the crotch and she managed to stand up, but before she was able to get away Ethan grabbed her foot around her ankle.

"Not so fast you bitch!" Ethan yelled as Sakura fell back to the ground. He crawled back on top of her.

Just when Sakura gave up on getting out of this, someone pulled Ethan off of her.

Sakura managed to open her eyes in time to see Syaoran punching Ethan in the face.

The two fought until Ethan ran away. Syaoran then walked over to the hysterical Sakura.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you Sakura." He replied gently.

Syaoran bent down and put his arm around her, pulling Sakura to him. Sakura let him do this and she cried in his arms. After awhile she did up what Ethan had undone, thankful that she was covered through the whole ordeal, and thankful that Syaoran turned up when he did.

Syaoran walked Sakura back to the beach and up to the fire where Ray, Madison and Meilin were. Syaoran told Ray and the others what happened, they were furious and Ray said that he is going to organise a search for him. Syaoran informed them that he is going to take Sakura back to her home, since Ray told her the day before that she could.

Sakura and Syaoran then went and got into Syaoran's car and Sakura gave him directions.

"You can drop me off here, Li"

"Is this where you live?" Syaoran asked, not believing that she would be living in one of the small, falling apart houses.

"No, but I live not to far from here and I'd prefer it if Julian didn't see you. If he sees you it will cause trouble and I can't cope right now." Sakura said, looking desperate.

"Ok, I will pick you up from school tomorrow; we have to start your training." Syaoran told her.

"Alright. I finish at 3.45 tomorrow. See you tomorrow then, goodnight." Sakura said as she stepped out of the car. "Um… Li, thank you for… you know…"

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're not hurt. Well hope you have a goodnight sleep, you are going to need to be full of energy. See ya tomorrow." Then Sakura shut the door Syaoran drove off and Sakura walked to the orphanage.

Sakura walked to the door and opened it with the key she was given when she was eighteen. She crept quietly into the orphanage. Not wanting to wake any one. She walked past the living room door when suddenly she hared a voice saying "Who's there?"

Sakura froze in fear, hearing the figure of the person move towards the door, towards her. When the figure reached the door Sakura managed to turn around to face the guy she dreaded to see tonight; as she has done every night. "Where have you been? I never said you could stay out for three days"

"I-I wa-was at a friends house I rung Julian to let him know I was OK." Sakura nervously replied, stammering a little.

"You can't just go and do as you please you are not a free girl." The man said sternly. The man then grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her up the stairs. Sakura struggled, but didn't make a sound knowing if she did things would be a lot worse.

The man dragged her up to her attack bedroom and then pushed her hard, on to the floor. Sakura turned; her back was on the floor. The man walked over her and kneeled down over her. "You need to be punished." He said before he started to beat her.

Sakura maid no noise, she didn't want him to have the satisfaction that he is hurting her. She tried to struggle away but it was no use, she couldn't move from under him. She tried to block as many hits as she could, that was all she was able to do.

The man then stands up and before he walked away from Sakura, he kicked her hard on her jaw. He then left the room and Sakura managed to get up and crawl onto her bed before falling unconscious into a restless sleep.

**AN: Well this is the end of the chapter. I hope you like it and was worth the wait. Let me know what you think by reviewing. **


	8. the lie and first leson with Li

**AN: Really sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot, and I mean a lot of stuff going on. From work to NVQ to NVQ guy quitting and worrying if I'm going to get to finish it. To one of my closest friends leaving the country moving to Australia so tried to spend as much time with him as I can. To having no internet access and software to type. Poor excuses but valid. **

Chapter 5 the lie and

The next day at school Sakura walked to her locker. As soon as she opened it she was tackled from behind.

"Oh my god Sakura! Where have you been? I was so worried about you! I'm so, so sorry about the other night, I tried to go back for you but I couldn't get out of Long's grip. Please, please say you forgive me." Rika begged, letting go of Sakura so she could turn round. What Rika saw made her gasp. "What happened? How did you get that burse on your face?" Rika managed to choke out.

"It's nothing Rika, I just fell down the stairs and landed on my wooden flip flops, you know the ones with the black flower design I worn the other week." Sakura replied; making up a lie that sounds most convincing. "And it's alright about the other night, it wasn't your fault. How are you supposed to know that was going to happen?"

The bell rang announcing that it was time for class. The day went smoothly, with the exception that Chelsea, Nikki and everyone in school keeps on asking her what happened to her face and where she had been the past few days. But at least there was no sign of Jason.

When the final bell rang at the end of the day, Sakura grabbed her books and walked slowly to her locker. She was dreading the end of day, afraid Syaoran wasn't as naïve as everyone else and will see straight through her lie.

Sakura walked slowly out the doors to find a large assembly of students gathered around a black Mercedes S55 AMG. Leaning ageist the car with his arms folded and eyes closed was Syaoran. Sakura knew instantly that she was going to be bombarded with questions tomorrow.

Pushing through the crowd she managed to reach the car. As if sensing her arrival Syaoran opened his eyes and stood up straight. He tuned slightly to her. "Get in the car, it's time to go" He told her as he walked round to the driver side of the car.

Sakura did as she was told and got in the passenger side. Looking out of the window she saw her friends shocked faces. She smiled slightly to them but realised they probably wouldn't see her through the tinted glass.

Syaoran drove out of the school grounds and once out on to the road sped up to the point he must be doubling the speed limit. "What happened to your head?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura knew he was going to ask, was prepared with an explanation… well lie. "Well, I have a pair of wooden flip flops, they have this black flower design on them. Well anyway I was walking downstairs last night for a drink when I slipped and fell forwards and my jaw landed on the heal of my wooden flip flops." She replied smoothly, deciding that telling him what she told everyone else would be for the best.

"Don't lie to me. I know when I'm being lied to. I can also tell that that bruise was not caused by falling and landing on a flip flop, wooden or otherwise."

Sakura stared at Syaoran, she knew he wouldn't buy her story, but she was hoping with all her might. "Well, what else am I going to tell you? I told you what happened, it's not my fault you don't believe what I told you to be the truth." Sakura said, hoping that he would just drop the subject. Whether or not he believed her, he dropped the subject; or just decided he'll get Meilin or Tomoyo to dig it out of her, she didn't know but Syaoran never spoke a word the rest of the to the panther house.

At the house Meilin, Tomoyo and Kim asked her what happened at the same time. She told them exactly what she told Syaoran, only changing a word or two to other words that mean the same as she didn't want to sound as if she's reading the lines from a script. They all gave her disbelieving look's but didn't confront her about it in any other way.

After things settled down and Sakura had a drink, Syaoran led her through the outside of the house into a large wooden outer building. Once inside the wooden building Sakura could see it was used for marital art training by its layout, it looked like a dojo.

"Today we start your physical training. Now every member gets the basic training in martial arts, if they prove to learn fast there training goes on. You will be trained in martial arts to the best slandered I can teach. I will warn you, I am a strict teacher, who will push you to your limits. You are going to be one of the few leaders of the black panthers, once known as such you will be a target by our rival gangs. Such as the White Dragons. It is best for you if you can defend yourself, there might be a situation where no one will be there to help you. You understand?" Syaoran explained to her. Sakura just nodded her head in response. "Right then" Syaoran continued seeing Sakura's reply. "First we'll work on defence, Sometimes a good defence is the best offence. Now come and stand directly in front of me." Syaoran instructed.

Sakura stepped forward and stood facing Syaoran, the way he instructed her to do. "Now I'm going to show you how to block a direct punch ok? Alright, now to block a direct punch to the top of your body, have your arm slightly bent but relaxed enough to move quickly." Syaoran took Sakura's arm and bent it slightly lifting it slightly away from her body. "With your arm like that you could bock it or nock the attacker's fist out of the way. Try it" Syaoran quickly balled his right hand into a fist and moved it as if to punch her in the face but stopped before making contact.

"You're supposed to block not just stand there and not even try!" Syaoran yelled. "If I didn't have good reflexes and stopped you would have a bracken nose right now! Next time I won't bother stopping if you don't try"

"How am I supposed to when you're going that fast!" Sakura shouted back. "It's my first time of trying, aren't we supposed to start slow then go faster?"

"That was not full speed! That's the speed I go with everyone else and they all moved some even manage to block successfully!"

"Well they probably hade some training before hand or had natural talent or maybe a life that made them have their own style or something!"

"Well try again" Syaoran told her "this time make an effort!" He did as before but this time Sakura blocked it doing the method he showed. Syaoran punched with the other hand making contacted with her jaw, with hardly any force be hind it. "Why you not block that one?"

"You never told me you were going to punch with the other arm!" Sakura complained… slight hint of pain at the pressure to her bruised jaw.

"I shouldn't have to, you think an attacker is going to tell you what they're about to do? You should pay attention to their movement's try and predict what they going to do next." His voice not as stern as before hearing the pain in her voice.

Two hours later…

"Alright your getting better at it, after a very slow start." Syaoran said. "You should probably get something to eat and rest. You have ray tomorrow teaching you our history"

"Okay, sorry about the slow start, I will try and work harder next time." Sakura said before turning exiting the dojo and head across the yard towards the main building.

Entering the kitchen Sakura found it to be empty for once. She went to one of the cupboards and got some noodles and a pack of ready mix chicken and mushroom pasta sauce. After she cooked it she took it to the table to eat.

After she took a bite, Meilin, Tomoyo and Kim came in to the kitchen/dinning room area. "hay how the training go?" Meilin asked sitting down opposite Sakura.

"All right I guess, Li was hard on me expecting me to be able to block straight off. He basically said everyone's better than me" Sakura said lowering her head.

"I wouldn't worry about it he's expects everyone to be perfect straight off." Meilin said as Tomoyo who was sitting next to Sakura rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Thank's guys" Sakura said holding her head back up.

**AN: Sorry again for the long wait i know it's not long only three pages but here is where I intended it to stop. the next chapter you will learn some of the histry behind the black panthers. hopefully wront take me to long.**


End file.
